Sibling
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Mala had been so sure she knew what she was letting herself in for marrying Dagur. Then he told her about Heather. Mala/Heather/Dagur one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**Day 10! One third the way there, twenty more to go. That sounds like a lot. Why am I doing this?**

 **Anywho, today's ship is Mala/Dagur/Heather.**

 **Kinks of the day - Oral sex, incest, voyeurism, temperature play, spanking, overstimulation, unprotected sex** ** _and_** **dirty talk (wow thats a few kinks. Please don't expect too much from me wrt to dirty talk I can't do it IRL I just start giggling). Also sorta toys with a (consenting) submissive Heather cus I need the practice.  
**

 **Anywhooooo. Let's have some fun. And please don't ask me about where the fuck Dagur and Mala would live with them both running whole islands...  
**

-HTTYD-

Hands twisted fiercely in her short hair, the others mouth hot and hungry on her own and, despite their slighter build, Mala found that Heather had no trouble pinning her with her weight alone. Granted, Mala wasn't exactly fighting, surrendering to her husbands sister happily. She heard Dagur draw a breath in nearby, knew he was watching, probably reaching down to palm himself through his bottoms.

Marrying Dagur had been a surprise in itself, remembering the man he used to be and the efforts and strides he'd made to become a better person. But Mala had been certain she knew what she was letting herself in for.

Until Dagur admitted something to her. He'd done it before the wedding, else Mala really _would_ have beheaded him for waiting until they were eternally bound to drop such a secret on her. And the secret was Heather. They'd become... close, intimate, back when they were amongst the Dragon Hunters. Their bond had faded, but resurfaced with a vengeance when Heather moved back to Berserker Island with him, comfort while they searched for their father.

It took a little while, but Mala came around. it wasn't as though accepting Heather lacked any perks. Like her brother, Heather was quite the adventurous bedmate. Well, she would likely have to be, to be intimate with her brother she supposed. And Heather had been _more_ than welcoming to Mala. So long as she was regularly pinned down and taken roughly by either Mala or Dagur, Heather was really quite agreeable.

Razorwhip-scale armour long discarded, Heather's black top was merely an inconvenience standing between Mala, Dagur and Heather's bare skin. Looking pointedly at her husband, watching them avidly, Mala indicated he should come and assist her. He got the message quite quickly, helping tug off her jumper.

While Mala greatly enjoyed a good fuck herself, she couldn't deny there was a deeply sinful taboo to watching Heather and Dagur together, his rough hand curving around Heather's jaw to turn her where he could reach her mouth, the rough kiss leaving Heather panting, pupils dilating. She was _so_ responsive, _so_ wonderfully erotic to watch as she surrendered to pain and pleasure and mindless bliss, and Mala was certain they spent more time on the married couple driving Heather to the brink of madness and beyond than anything else. It was incredibly satisfying, watching Heather tremble weakly, wrung out and unable to bear any more.

Stripped bare and already quivering a little in anticipation, Heather let them move her, pinned on her knees and elbows and unable to see what the other two were planning for her. Mala curled her fingers around the extra candle they'd lit earlier, while Dagur had something a little... cooler, in mind, trying to ignore the chill as he held ice in his hand. Heather hissed as she felt the first drops of wax land on her skin, the sudden burning heat making her shudder. Dagur didn't let her calm though, following Mala's heat with his own ice, the violent temperature change enough to make Heather whimper, head falling forward and exposing more of her back.

The skin was littered with scars - some Dagur himself had caused, in a time the siblings did not like to discuss. Feeling a quiet well of sadness spring for that lost time, the haunting memories, Mala used her free hand to card through Heather's hair, making a soft sound to soothe her before the next drips of wax hit her. Heather hissed, fingers curling in the fur beneath her hands as her back arched, shaking as cold followered fire, the mix of her flushed skin and Dagur's hot hand meaning the ice melted quickly, leaving a wet trail on her back.

"Roll over for me sis?"

Heather obeyed easily, yet more scars dotted over her front - dragon hunting, fighting dragon hunters and just the general risk of injuries when one spent time with great scaly lizards and sharp weapons a lot leaving their mark. Mala had her own scars, and Dagur bore several very visible ones himself. They did not detract Mala's attraction in any way - battles and stories left memories. Sometimes, those memories came in the form of scars. Heather raised her arms over her head, clutching part of the headboard to stop herself from instinctively defending her body, her way of openly consenting to what they did. Green eyes flitted between brother and sister-in-law, waiting, wanting.

Her hips arched in response as the two took sides, ice down her left as wax ran down her right. The white splashes across her pale skin admittedly brought other images to mind, one Dagur was paying close attention to even as he circled Heather's nipple with his rapidly shrinking ice, dragging it down to run over her hipbone, letting chilled water drip down the crux at the top of her thigh. She squirmed, shuddered, twisted in indecision between leaning to one side or wriggling away from both to catch her breath. Mala knew Heather could be pushed _much_ further, but drawing one thing out too long would only frustrate her further, candle and ice put aside. Dagur gestured subtly - not his strong suit, but Mala loved his directness and Heather was too busy shifting uncomfortably in arousal to notice the brief look - and Mala got the message, leaning down and fisting a hand in Heather's hair, pulling her head back before claiming her mouth.

The distraction worked; Dagur managed to snap restraints around Heather's wrists, already helpfully up close to where they were to be held to. Initially Heather didn't protest; she got off on being restrained, that much they knew. But when the couple moved away, Heather soon whined in complaint as she was stuck only able to watch, not touch them or herself, while Dagur kissed his wife, Mala humming happily at the familiar scratchy tickle of his beard, the way his solid body felt against her curves.

"Come on! This isn't fair!"

Heather protested, fighting her restraints but they had been made special; she couldn't get out without the key. Or perhaps an axe. Both of which were out of reach, as were she and Dagur.

"You can wait your turn sister."

Dagur quickly divested Mala of her light shift, the two in the room the _only_ people to ever see her in it. Even Throk had never seen Mala in less than her regal attire, except once when he'd treated a nasty wound on her side, but his movements had been quick, efficient, no indication he was using the time to attempt to leer at her. His linen bottoms were soon discarded too, rough fingers delving between her thighs to stroke and explore, testing how wet Mala was before Dagur would let her touch him in turn. His cock was hot and heavy in her hand, jumped and twitched in response to her hand running over it. He grunted against her mouth, teeth nipping at her lower lip.

Heather bucked and pitched and even growled, stuck only able to watch them and suffer her raging arousal. They would pay for it in her ferocity later, but Mala rather saw that as yet another perk. The first being that she got to make love to her husband, though it was clear neither intended to be gentle. Dagur laid her on her back; not Mala's favourite position, but with the angle they laid at, it would give Heather the best torturous visual and either way, Dagur would see to her pleasure. His thumbs stroked the dip of her hips, tracing the curve there as he looked at her with that softness few knew him capable of. Mala smiled back at him.

Nudging her legs apart with his knees, Dagur settled against her. He was shorter than Mala, but then most people were. It meant he had to crane his neck to kiss her when he slid inside her, smirking against her mouth when Mala gasped against his. Thick, girthy, he filled her so wonderfully and panted against her chest as Mala wrapped her legs around him, wanting to savour the feel of their bodies come flush for a moment. Burying her hands in his short, choppy hair, they stretched to kiss before Mala lowered her legs, no longer obscuring Heather's view of where her brothers cock slid into his wife.

Wide, desperate eyes watched, Heather biting her lip and fighting again against her bonds, but it was fruitless and only drove her need higher; Heather whimpered when her hands were bound, so as maddening as it was for her, it turned her on even more. Ironic. Almost poetic. Mala arched her back, shifting her hips until Dagur slid inside her at the right angle, swollen head of his cock dragging across that spot inside her that sent a lovely jolt through her body.

She'd been a virgin before Dagur, naturally, but Mala had also explored herself thoroughly, knew what she liked and how she wanted to be touched, where her body would respond best. Dagur had been a most willing learner, more experienced than her as - in his own words - he hadn't expected to _live_ to his twenties, let alone get married and so 'saving himself' had never really occurred, even before he began fucking his sister.

Appreciating the bulky muscles in his arms, the strong breadth of his shoulders, the definition in his back that Mala mapped with her hands, she mused at how they were often considerably more rough, violent even during foreplay, but there was something to be said for slow, deliberate sex, when Dagur watched her face with open hunger to observe her reactions. Even more so when they could hear Heather, low and needy as she grew ever more aroused with no outlet, knew she was watching them and Mala hadn't known she had a kink for being observed until it happened.

"He is rather-oh! rather good, is he not?"

Mala directed her comment at Heather, who frowned and groaned at the tease, aching to be touched and left only to witness as Mala and Dagur fucked in front of her. Said husband gripped Mala's leg, raising it to rest against his shoulder and allowing himself to hit her deeper, making Mala feel tighter around him and both felt the sudden shift, pushed from lazy enjoyment to a somewhat more frantic want, her calf flexing against him with each thrust until Mala was growing dizzy with the building pleasure. He didn't draw it out longer than necessary; the night was still young, after all, and much longer leaving Heather there would bypass teasing to cruel.

Still shuddering through her own climax, Mala felt flickers of confusion make themselves known when Dagur pulled out, spilling across her belly with a guttural groan; they weren't _trying,_ but had opted to simply leave the decision to their ancient gods rather than actively attempt to avoid her conceiving. They both had tribes, kingdoms to provide heirs for, after all. That thought sparked something in Mala, even as she watched Dagur move toward Heather, shaking his head when he saw Mala reach to clean herself before the mess grew sticky and difficult.

"I'm gonna let you up, but you have to go clean Mala up" Heather whimpered again, thighs clenching as she tried to get some relief "and then maybe we'll give you what you want."

If Heather was against the idea, she'd simply shove Dagur on his back and mount his face, Mala knew, but Heather merely nodded, tongue hot on her stomach seconds after her wrists were freed. Licking her own brothers come from anothers skin... the very nature of it should horrify, but Mala confessed herself corrupted by them both and felt fresh desire well up inside her, even more so when she witnessed Dagur kneel behind his sister to run reverent hands over the curve of her backside. The sudden _smack!_ shocked both women, Heather almost biting through her tongue as she reacted, but once the initial surprise passed Heather was gasping and moaning even as she continued to lap up the fluid on Mala's belly.

Even when done, Heather didn't stop there, tongue sliding down over spots almost too sensitive to be touched, the angle awkward because of how Heather was leant over her but it was enough, oh it was enough to make Mala shake and moan, clutching Heather's hair between her fingers and hearing the sound of Dagur's hand impacting her skin, leaving marks and already knowing tomorrow Heather would be sitting delicately, struggling not to let on to anybody how she often (happily) spent her nights as the plaything of the King and Queen. Too sensitive to come again yet, Mala still thrilled in the wet, hungry feel of Heather's mouth. Dagur wasn't gentle, Mala _knew_ , and that was how Heather wanted it, her cries raw and desperate when Dagur's free hand disappeared beneath her to grope her chest, palming roughly.

Only when Heather began to shake, struggling to stay up in even her slumped over position as she all but sobbed in that heady mix of pain and pleasure did Dagur let up, both watching as Heather drew breath at last, twisting in between them when she caught Dagur stroking his half-hard cock full mast, fixing her brother with a pleading look. Winding fingers through ebony locks so unlike his own, Dagur guided himself into Heather's mouth and she sucked, sated for the moment as he bucked into her mouth, pushed her limits just a little and Heather moaned in response.

She'd been alone, scared to trust anyone for so long. Mala could only imagine how badly Heather needed somewhere she could let go, and she had it in them.

"What do you want Heather?"

Dagur stroked the side of her face, still pumping lazily into her mouth and her response was initially muffled around his shaft, Heather unable or unwilling to pull away to speak. Chuckling, Dagur pulled her free, a frustrated huff leaving Heather's mouth after.

"What do you want?"

There was no hesitation in her face as Heather looked up, face damp with spit and a few tears, naked hunger in her eyes.

"Fuck me. Hard."

Mala felt an involuntary clench as Dagur's cock twitched, both affected by Heather's blatant, lewd language. Not one to disappoint, Dagur physically lifted Heather and turned her until she was facing away, panting in anticipation and huffing again when she wasn't filled immediately. He teased her first, dragging the head of his cock without pressing in, grunting in shock when Heather tired of waiting and pushed herself back, growling in satisfaction as she sank down him fully in one motion.

"You sure you can take it?"

She saw Heather's lip curl, the smirk _so_ like her brother - they didn't look much alike, except when they were plotting something. Like now, as Heather planned to challenge her brother in a way she knew would get her what she wanted.

"Hey, if you can't delive-ah!"

Dagur didn't even wait for her to finish before his hips pulled back, snapping forward with enough force to almost knock Heather down. For most, it would be too rough, too sudden, yet Heather only mewled happily, strained voice pleading for more. The next punishing thrust was equally well received, the bed creaking beneath them but the sounds were lost in Heather's cries as she pitched, swore, clutched at the fur beneath her hands. Dagur dragged his nails down her back; short from scratching dragon scales, but enough to leave those fiery trails burning down Heather's back, fresh tremors wracking her frame.

But Mala was not content, wanting Heather to be closer to madness before she finally succumbed to shattering bliss. Dagur saw the spark in his wifes eye, reacting without a word and bracing his arms around Heather to haul her up against his chest. In that position, his beefy arms were like iron bands and Heather was trapped, utterly at his mercy; unless she asked to be freed, a thought which could not have been further from her mind, if the way she melted back and let Dagur take her was any indication. It meant Mala could kneel in front of them, running a hand over her chest where it was pushed up higher by Dagur's arms.

There was one thing that would _always_ send Heather into that feverish, frantic state,

"I cannot wait to see you pregnant with his child."

Heathers eyes, fluttered closed as she let her body rock with each wave, popped open, wide and begging for Mala to continue wording the sordid fantasy. It had come about entirely by mistake; Heather was drunk and quietly lamenting when Mala found her - Dagur was off chief-ing, leaving the women to entertain themselves. She felt insecure against Mala, who was taller, curvier and, to be frank, _bustier_ than the Berserker female. However, it was plain as day that Dagur was still powerfully attracted to his sister. as was Mala herself. Mala made an offhand comment that at least Heather would not struggle to find clothes that fit when she fell pregnant.

And Heather's breath hitched. She shifted a little in her seat. Wouldn't quite meet Mala's eye. Sensing opportunity, Mala continued. People walked nearby but knew better than to interrupt or eavesdrop on Queen Mala and her husbands sister, so the murmurs against Heather's ear of how she would look with child, with her _brothers_ child... the only danger was Heather being too turned on to hide in public.

Now Mala saved it for special occasions, not wanting to dull the potent aphrodisiacs effect. But now... now seemed like an excellent time.

"Dagur would not be able to keep his hands off your belly, all swollen and heavy" Heather panted, quaking harder and if Dagur were not holding her up, Mala knew she'd have fallen "but I think I would pay more attention _here_ " she trailed one finger over Heather's heaving chest "seeing how sensitive you get."

Heather's breath was coming in shorter, ragged bursts; if Mala didn't know better she'd worry for fainting, but knew it was a sign of the impending release Heather edged ever closer to. Squeezing already-sensitive breasts in her hands, Mala pinched roughly at neglected nipples and watched Heather try to curl inwards, stopped by Dagur's arms around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides.

"You would swell here too. As would I. Perhaps we should aim to get pregnant together, have heirs for both tribes born at once, hmm? Of course, we would have to hide you away when you got too big. I rather like the idea of keeping you in bed for days at a time, aching to be touched again..."

Mala let her words trail off, knowing Heather probably couldn't hear her anymore as the dark haired woman finally broke, boneless in Dagur's arms as she fell to euphoric writhing, spasms of her body too much for Dagur - he'd never faltered his rhythm, though Mala knew the talk of pregnancy aroused him too, in that primal male way that both women wished to bear his child. Limp in his hold, Heathers throat was raw from every sound dragged out of her but there were a few whimpering, gasping noises left within her as Dagur came with a yell of exhiliration, half-muffled against Heathers hair as he clutched her tight, came inside his sister with impunity.

Catching the girl as she tumbled, unable to bear her own weight as Dagur's arms loosened, Mala helped Heather lay on the bed. There was the sight she'd wanted, Heather pushed to the brink and left sated, utterly wrung out and shaky but there was a broad smile on her swollen mouth. She luxuriated in her bitten, bruised skin, stretching and mewling contently before reaching blindly toward where water usually was. Dagur stretched to reach it for her, allowing Mala to watch the tight muscles of his torso elongate, hearing the frankly obscene sounds Heather made as she swallowed down water and knowing...

they were far from finished yet.

-HTTYD-

 **Oooft, here's proving that I can make more if I have more to play with.**

 **I have no idea who is even gonna read this I have never gauged the interest in Dagur/Mala or Mala/Heather really... of course, I know a few who rock the Dagther ship. I shall wait and see!**


End file.
